1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers and more particularly to a novel insulated sandwich and salad keeper for the keeping of sandwiches, salads and the like in a cold refrigerated condition for a period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While containers of various sizes, shapes and configurations are known in the prior art for a variety of purposes, including containers for the holding of sandwiches, none of these containers provides for the safekeeping of a frozen or refrigerated sandwich or salad for a period of time so that the contents may be consumed cold at a later time. For example, the packing of a frozen lunch sandwich or salad in the morning before an individual goes to work who desired to eat the same in a cold condition at lunch time, this being several hours after the keeper has been packaged.